


Love is forbidden

by lucy_hp



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Complete, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_hp/pseuds/lucy_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love for us is forbidden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none, unbeta-ed. It’s my first RPS and J2. English is not my mother language so don’t hesitate to tell me if there’s mistakes.  
> Note: This story was inspired by a French song from the musical “Le roi soleil”. There’s a link to download the song with the translated lyrics in the ending note.

I believed in love. I believed love was stronger than anything and everything. In a way, it is.

We love each other but we can’t enjoy it. We did for a time. It was the happiest moment of my life. We were on cloud nine and then we fell. We fell hard.

We both felt attraction and desire ever since we met. Our friendship was so strong since the beginning. We wouldn’t acknowledge the truth; that it was more; that we were more than friends. We waited the beginning of season two. I can’t remember who kiss the other. Our first kiss was amazing. It’ll be forever my best “first kiss”. As always we were in sync. We leaned at the exact same time and then our lips were touching.

It’s so cliché but everything was finally at the right place. Our relationship grew and became the best thing in my life. We still worked on Supernatural. Each season was more epic than the previous one. For two years and a half everything was perfect.

The news for the fifth season came early. We were still shooting season four and were eager to go for more. That was the beginning of the end for our relationship and our love.

Our happiness made us reckless. We were kissing and we got caught. The ambiance on set went bad. The joyfulness of the renewal disappeared too quickly.  
Eric and Sera came to see us asking to stop. That our relationship could jeopardize all the hard work everybody put in Supernatural. CW was a teenage network so its stars must be “normal” and be an example for average American teenagers. Even though they knew our fans would have been crazy with glee, they asked us to stop.

That’s how we began to go our separate ways. We both started to go to event with a woman again. Pretending was painful but we wouldn’t and couldn’t be the reason people lost their jobs. So we did what must be done. And now in 2010, we’re both going to get married. We love our girls but we’ll never love them like we still love each other.

We can leave without quitting. We can stay and never forget. We can love to the point of leaving. Our love is not finished. It’s an impossible love but an infinite one. Love for us is forbidden.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the song and the tranlated lyrics : Roi Soleil - S'aimer Est Interdit http://www.mediafire.com/?1yow2an1lir
> 
> Comments are love so please tell me if I should keep writing J2. And whose POV is it for you ?


End file.
